Cleaning The Mess
by julswes
Summary: Can you lie next to her and give her your heart?
1. Chapter 1

She has always been girly little Caroline. But after everything that happened she changed. Not for good. She was aware of that from the beginning but she needed the feelings she got when she and Chrystal were out for their typical late night activities. They've been damaging public property, robbing little shops with some others and so on. She really wasn't proud of that but it was the way she chose to feel again. It wouldn't make a difference anyway. Not anymore. She was pushing her body tight against the dirty dark wall, realizing there was no chance to run away. This man, looking rough, marked by years living on the streets, was coming towards her, attacking her with his knife. It wasn't the most sharp one but he could kill her in a few moments with it. She didn't know if she should beg for him to be gracious and let her live but at the same time she wasn't sure if she really wanted to go on living like this. "Give me the fucking money!", he yelled at her, holding the knife right at her throat.  
>He would kill her. If she gives him the money or not. There ws no way she would survive it, so it wouldn't be neccessary to say anything. She already gave up as she slipped her hand into the pocket of her thick jacket. It kept her warm in cold winter nights like this one. She pulled her hand out again with her purse in it. Without any hesitation, he ripped the purse out of her hand letting the knife sink down a little. He opened the purse, saw her ID and said with an hard, emotionless smirk: "So, Caroline. Thank you for the money but I don't think I can let you go."<br>She was aware of that. Slowly she closed her eyes, the face of the man in front of her appearing in the darkness inside her head. Then it turned dark again. She was thinking about nothing. And she was glad about that. She really didn't wanted to cry in front of this person. The person, who is about to take her life away from her. Going through all the good moments she had in her life, she complete with her life.  
>"Hey! Let go of her!", someone yelled at the man. Caroline automatically opened her eyes. She wasn't seeing much, because there was deep darkness in the alley, in which she had fled. It was a man, that she could tell. He was coming over but before he could grab Caroline's almost murderer, the man ran away. Caroline was confused but more exhausted of the feeling that had overcome her. The man who saved her, came over to her and with a soft voice he asked: "Are you okay? Has he hurt you?"<br>Caroline couldn't answer and suddenly she fainted.

* * *

><p>She found her conciousness again when she was laying in a bed in a room she didn't know. Her entire body was hurting and she had a massive headache. Slowly, she got up from the bed and walked carefully to the door. About to open it, she heard two men talking to each other.<br>"We have to go.", the first one of them said. She recognized the voice. It was the man that saved her last night.  
>"We can't leave her here like this. She doesn't know where she is."<br>"It's not like we brought her to a little cottage in the woods where she won't find back to home, Sammy."  
>The other man clearly wanted them to stay there for her. She didn't really understood that but probably it was just an act of charity.<br>"We will at least stay here until she's awake."  
>Her savior gave in to him and simply said: "Fine. We'll stay."<br>That was Caroline's moment to open the door. She stepped out of the room and both men turned their gaze to her. Caroline didn't quite knew what to say, so she just decided to take the only question she could have thought about in that moment.  
>"Where am I?"<br>"You're save. We brought you to this hotel. You were unconcious.", answered the other man. His voice sounded warm and honest. "Yeah, I got that. Euh, who are you?", Caroline asked. Her head was still hurting. The man shared a look with her savior who had a really hard, serious facial expression since she entered the room.  
>"I'm Sam and that's Dean." He made a brief nod in the direction of a savior.<br>Suddenly she put her hands to her head. The ache was getting worse. "Is everything alright?", Sam asked worried.  
>"It's just... my head. Don't worry."<br>Dean stood up from the chair he was sitting on and said: "We can drive you home now."  
>"Dean, she obviously isn't okay. We need to get her to the hospital or get a doctor to check on her."<br>Sam was definitely the most sensitive, rational person of them. "It's okay. Just get me home. I don't want to stop you from, you know, what ever you're doing.", Caroline refused the indirect offer.  
>Dean grabbed the keys to his car and was already halfway out of the door when Sam asked: "You sure? It would be okay. Just to be sure that everything's really alright with you."<br>"No. I'm fine. I'll just... It would be great if you could drive me home." Sam's expression was still worried but here slightly nod his head and the three of them went outside in the car.

* * *

><p>"What exactly were you doing there? I mean, you have to be aware of the things that can happen to you out there.", Sam said, looking at Caroline who was sitting on the backseat.<br>"It's... difficult. Hard to explain." Caroline's gaze fell down on her hands.  
>"And not a second you thought about your parents at home who are worried about you. If you died, they could never forgive themselves.", Dean said. His voice was still hard. He was rebuking her. What he didn't realized was the scar he just ripped open with those words.<br>"Let me out of the car.", she said. The anger was clear to hear. "What?"  
>"Let. Me. Out. Now!"<br>"It's the middle of the night. We won't let you go out there again.", Dean said confused.  
>"Let me out of this car! I'll walk." Caroline was furious now. She felt that pain again. That pain which she was able to sort of turn off with the late night trips with Chrystal. She was the reason she actually started with all those doings she wasn't proud of.<br>Dean drove to the right side of the road and stopped the car. Now both, Dean and Sam,, were looking at her. Her gaze lingered on their faces for not even three seconds then she cracked open the door and ran along the street. It was easy for Dean to catch up with her after he alighted out of the car. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Their gazes met and he said: "We will drive you home now. Get back in the car." They stayed in that postition for a few moments. Caroline hadn't even recognized how beautiful this man was. His muscle-bound body, his sandy short hair and those deep green eyes. He took her arm and brought her back to the car. A few minutes later they were driving again. With a little hesitation, Caroline said guiltily: "I'm sorry."  
>It would've been deadly quiet in the car if Dean wouldn't have turned on their music in very high volume. From time to time, Caroline gave some introductions which ways to drive to get to her home. Soon they stopped the car in front of her house. "I hope you don't get any trouble with your parents.", Sam said honest. She thought it was a wonder that he was still that nice to her after her horrible behaviour.<br>"I think that won't be a problem.", she said ironic but no one seemed to recognized that. "Thank you for helping me out. Dean, you really shouldn't have brought yourself in that danger."  
>"Danger is our daily business.", he said and smirked a little. Immediately, Sam punched Dean against his arm. Obviously not to rough because Dean didn't care much.<br>"It was really no problem. You needed help and we were there. It was sort of our duty.", Sam continued.  
>"Yeah, well, thanks. Bye." Caroline left the car and entered her house.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't be serious. You'll come with me.", Chrystal said, checking her looks in the mirror in Caroline's bedroom.  
>"I almost died yesterday, I don't really feel like going out tonight, you understand? Also, you haven't even tell me where you want to go yet."<br>"We just go get some drinks and go dancing, you know." Chrystal's gaze fell on Caroline's reflection in the mirror.  
>"I don't have money to go out." It was an weak excuse because Chrystal knew that Caroline was always having money. When you live alone, you always need a little backup. Also, her dad was sending her some every month. "Do you think I would have any? We're going to do it my way." A bitchy smirk began to appear on her face.<br>Caroline knew exactly what she meant. They did it her way before. And that meant, that they go to a club, talk to guys which she never even would pay attention to, maybe not even give a look. They have to flirt with them to get drinks. She hated that from the beginning but one time it really went to far. He ripped her clothes off of her and the only way to free herself was to punch him in the face with all the power she could lay in it. I might actually broke his nose. She doesn't know. All she did was run away. Since this night, she hadn't been in clubs with Chrystal doing that.  
>"Caroline, you'll come with me. You have no choice." Chrystal was right, she hadn't. Chrystal knew people. People, who could seriously harm her.<br>"Okay, I'll get dressed. Give me a few minutes.", Caroline gave in.

* * *

><p>They entered the club. There were a lot people, more than Caroline was used to. Chrystal grabbed Caroline's arm and dragged her to the bar. She obviously faced those two guys sitting there and just staring at other girls around. "Hey.", She said with a seductive tone. They checked Chrystal and Caroline out, one of them turned to the bartender and ordered some drinks for them. It took a few minutes then Chrystal went with one of the guys on the dancefloor.<br>The other one, his name was Mike, was staring at Caroline. She didn't looked at him, she didn't want to. Her gaze lingered on the glass in her hand. "Wanna dance, too?"  
>"Not really. Sorry, I just...", Caroline started but he didn't let her finish the sentence.<br>"Oh, come on. Just one dance. It's gonna be fun." Without waiting for her answer, he forced her to stand up and pulled her on the dancefloor. Caroline wanted to keep some distance from Mike but he pulled her closer to his body. His hands went down on her butt. She tried to push him away but he just held her even closer and didn't let her go. "Let go of me.", she said, her hands pressed against his chest. Suddenly, someone pulled him away from her. It was Dean.  
>"Hey, what the fuck...", Mike began but Dean punched him in the face. They started a fight. Alternately, they hit each other in the face or stomache. Both were already bleeding when the bartender moved them away from each other. He brought Dean outside the bar. Caroline quickly grabbed her stuff and ran outside, too.<br>"Dean. What are you doing here?" He wiped away the blood from his mouth and said: "Obviously, I saved you. Again."  
>"We need to get you to the hospital.", she said, helding his face in her hands. He took them away and, still holding her wrists, he continued: "I'm okay, Caroline. For now, a 'Thank You' would be enough."<br>"Thank you for saving my life again, Dean." She smiled at him a little. She nearly lost herself in his eyes but then he let go of her wrists, opened the passenger door of his car and said: "Get in there. I'll drive you home."  
>Minutes later they were on the road. "Why do you actually keep yourself getting in trouble all the time?", Dean asked, moving his gaze from the street to her and back again.<br>"It's complicated."  
>"You said that before. But a explanation would be nice. And you owe me that, don't you?"<br>Caroline really didn't wanted to talk about these things, especially not with a guy she knew for two seconds but he was right: she owed him that.  
>Nevertheless, she asked: "Where is Sam?"<br>"He's in the hotel where we brought you last night."  
>"I thought you wanted to leave?", she asked and saw that it wasn't as uncomfortable to talk about that as it was for her to talk about her story.<br>"We have business to do here in town.", he simply asked. He kept the main part a secret but she did the same, so she didn't argue about it.

* * *

><p>Caroline had been a little more drunk then she thought, she realized when she was nearly falling down the stairs up to the doorstep. Fortunately, Dean caught here. He was holding her in his strong arms as if she would be weightless. He helped her getting back on her feet and up the stairs. Both entered the house. "Where is your bedroom? You need to get some sleep.", Dean asked, aware of the fact that she wouldn't make it up the stairs to the next floor by herself without falling down.<br>"Upstairs.", she answered weakly.  
>He lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs.<br>He brought her into the bedroom and layed her down in the bed.  
>"Where are your parents?" He was confused. It didn't even looked like there were even living more people in the house.<br>"Not here.", Caroline said, letting her head fall on the pillow. "I got that. But where are they?"  
>"My mother's dead and my father's in Florida with his boyfriend." She didn't even hesitate saying that but that was probably the alcohol talking out of her. She definitely wasn't able to lead a serious conversation, so he pulled of her shoes and covered her up with the blanket. He wanted to leave but Caroline took his hand and said really quiet: "Don't leave me, please."<br>Now he was hesitating but he gave in and layed next to her on the bed. She snuggled against his chest and said: "I'm glad you stay."  
>Then she fell asleep.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up, still having the sleep Caroline laying on his upper body. He checked his phone: 10 missed calls. Sam. He hadn't been telling him where he was. Carefully Dean laid Caroline down from him on the bed and stood up to leave the room and call Sam. "Dean, where are you? Are you with some girl again? If it is that way you could've at least called me.", Sam said.  
>"You're overreacting. I'm with a girl but not the way you think."<br>"Are you serious? Why still have our job to do. That's why we're hear. I-", Sam started but then Dean stopped him with saying quickly: "It's Caroline. She was in trouble again."  
>For a little moment none of them said a thing. Complete silence. Then Sam simply answered: "Oh."<br>"She asked me to stay with her. I didn't wanted to leave her alone."  
>Dean didn't even knew why. He really didn't knew a thing about this girl. Except the fact about her parents that she blabbed last night when she was drunk. Maybe she won't even remember that. But he was curious to kno more. He really wanted to ask her about it. "When will you be back? We still have some things to do." When Sam said that, it definitely didn't sound as urgent as before. But it was still serious. They were just in town to do their job. Continue what their father began - and died of. They grew up with learning how to fight what's out there: demons, monsters - everything supernatural. Of course, in every town Dean was looking out for some fun. And with fun he meant women. Sam was aware of that. "Now.", Dean answered but Sam said immediately: "Don't go without saying Goodbye. I know, that's your way but don't."<br>Dean wasn't even sure if would have done it his way. Normally he would've but it was different with her. He just couldn't.  
>"I won't." He hung up.<br>"Dean...", he heard her saying behind him. He turned around and looked at her. Her hair was messy, the dress was completely wrinkled, her make-up smudged. Everything about her just said hangover. This made him grin a little. "What?", Caroline asked, confused over his reaction. "You look...well, different."  
>She ran to the next mirror she found and stared shocked at the reflection of her messy self. She turned around, saw Dean still grinning, raised her hands up and held them in front of her face. Then she ran even faster than she ran to mirror, in the bathroom. She closed the door and turned on the shower. Dean went to the door and said through it: "You don't look that bad."<br>"Are you kidding me? I look like a zombie!", she answered loudly out of the shower.  
>"I have to go now, Caroline. I have to work."<br>"You're not going anywhere until I'm finished.", she rebuked him. He wanted to just say 'Bye' and leave but on the other hand her wanted to stay a little longer. Again, he wasn't sure why.  
>"You know, you should get to the living room or something. I don't feel really comfortable to talk to you out of the shower. That makes you think about me being naked,", she said, now realizing what she just said and she continued: "And if it didn't, you now do because I told you. Great!"<br>"You're right!", Dean said with an even bigger grin on his face which she of course didn't see.  
>"Dean! Stop it!"<br>"It's your fault, not mine."  
>He heard her turning off the shower. It took a few more minutes without any of them saying something then the door opened and she came out of the bathroom. She wasn't wearing any make-up and just some comfortable clothes. Her hair was still wet and simply hanging over her shoulders. Dean's gaze hang on her looks until she said: "I know I look weird but at least better than before." She laughed. "You look good."<br>"You don't have to lie to me." He actually meant. He liked her like this. She was pretty without all the styling.  
>"Why did you wanted me to wait? I have to work.", he said harsh but that didn't get to Caroline, she just asked back: "Why did you wait if you have to work?" cShe didn't expected an answer to that question.<br>"I want to thank you. I'm sorry for making you that much trouble. I'm glad you were there when I needed help.", she continued, then smiled at him.  
>"Just doing my job. Saving girls - but normally I get more than just an 'Thank You' after it." After saying that a cocky smirk appeared on his face. Caroline gave him a look that said it all.<br>"No, seriously, you're welcome, Caroline."  
>For a few seconds Dean looked in her eyes, both giving each other a little smile than he turned around and walked out of the door. He closed it behind him and before he had the chance to even walk down the stairs at the front door, it opened again and she stepped outside. "Dean.", she said. He turned around to look at her, she walked towards him, laid her hands on his head and pulled him close to kiss him. The kiss didn't last very long, just a few seconds than she looked at him and said: "I owed you that." Without any hesitation, he probably wasn't thinking, he grabbed her waist, pulled her close to his body and pressed his lips on hers. It was a passionate kiss and it lasted definitely longer than the first one. Carefully he moved his lips from hers. They looked in each others eyes and Dean whispered: "I gotta go now."<br>He removed his hands from her waist, turned around and got in the car. Then he drove off.

* * *

><p>Sam's gaze fell immediately to the door when Dean opened it and entered the hotel room.<br>"How's Caroline?" The kisses appeared again in Dean's head. A little out of mind he answered: "She's fine."  
>"What happened?"<br>"I entered that bar and saw how some douchebag attacked her. I brought her home and she asked me to stay with her.", Dean explained. "And you guys have been... you know..."  
>"No!" Dean knew exactly what Sam was talking about and he nearly screamed his answer. Sam's gaze was surprised now. "I didn't expected that. It's not really Dean-like, you know, not doing it if you have the chance to."<br>"Shut up or I'll show you Dean-like, Sammy."  
>"My name's Sam. And anyways, we have to go out again, get some information from the people in town. Maybe someone knows about the vampires here."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The sunlight fell through the big window and lightened up her bedroom. She felt good. After months of deep depression and sadness, she felt good. It was thanks to him. Dean. She didn't even know why but she had those feelings. She was feeling again. The numbness was gone. Because of him. Even right after waking up, she was thinking about him. The kiss he gave her after she kissed him made a great impression on her. She felt like she was flying, weightless. She sat up on her bed and let the sunlight warm her face. Then she heard a car stop in front of the house. She went to the window and saw Chrystal getting out of a stranger's car. Caroline really wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now. She probably had some plans again, getting Caroline and herself into trouble. Caroline couldn't stand it anymore. But she had no choice. Not with Chrystal. Caroline was about to get back into bed when it was ringing at the door. She took a deep breath and went downstairs to open. "Hey babe.", Chrystal said, smirking at her. "Out so early?" "I wasn't home." That was no surprise for Caroline. "And you were having fun with your little savior?", asked Chrystal, not losing the smirk and entering the house. "What do you want, Chrystal? Getting out to mess around again?" Chrystal looked at her with fake astonishment. "I just wanted to check on you, sweetie. I'm your friend. And friends are usually checking on each other, making sure that they're okay." "And I should believe you that because...", started Caroline doubting. "Oh Care. Don't give me that attitute. You'll regret it. You know that. You can ask Vicki." Caroline wasn't answering which just confirmed that Caroline was aware of it. "So, I thought we should go out tonight. Have fun. You know what I mean. I'll pick you up at 7. See ya." Without any more words, Chrystal left Caroline's place. Caroline was looking down, sadness and helplessness in her face.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't helpfull at all.", Sam said to Dean after talking to some people. "Hmm." "What's wrong? Still thinking about Caroline?" Dean was looking at Sam now and said with a little anger in his voice: "I'm not thinking about Caroline. Why would I?" "Because you feel something for her. Because you care." Dean knew that Sam was right but he just replied: "We need to focus on work, Sam. We'll go back to the motel, you'll grab your laptop and do some research on the history of town's vampires. The only thing we can do now." "And you'll go and check on Caroline." "No, I won't!" Both were getting into the Impala now. "I'll get food."<br>Little later they stopped at the Grill & Dean got out of the car. "If you'll do something to the Impala, you're dead."  
>"You're repeating yourself, Dean. I'll be at the motel.", Sam said, then he drove off.<br>Dean entered the Grill and his gaze immediately fell on Caroline, who was sitting on a single table. Some part of him wanted to leave without any hesitation but the stronger part made him go to the table and sit in front of her. "Hey.", he said, recognizing the sadness on his face which moved to a smile when she saw him.  
>"Hey. What are you doing here?"<br>"I just wanted, umm, to get something to eat for me and Sam. What about you? Are you okay?" Even without seeing himself, he could've told he was looking worried.  
>"I needed to get out. I was feeling good this morning. That sort of changed then, to be honest."<br>"What happened?" "Don't worry, I'll be fine.", she said but it wasn't really convincing.  
>"Says the girl which always gets in trouble without even trying to."<br>"Yeah, trouble seems to be my best friend." She sighted.  
>"You have me to take care of your safety." He was regretting this right after saying it. Though she gave him a warm smile.<br>"Dean Winchester, my hero." She was slightly laughing at that comment. A long pause in the conversation, then he asked: "What are your plans for today?"  
>"Why are you asking?" She was hoping he'd ask her out, so she wouldn't have to do what Chrystal had planned for them.<br>"Just curious."  
>"If you want to ask me out, just do it." She smirked at him.<br>"I, you, umm, I mean, if you want to go out, I guess it'd okay with me."  
>"Ladykiller Dean starts to stutter. I really throw your composure, didn't I?"<br>"Just tell me when and where, Caroline. Or I'll blow it off." He was offended.  
>"Okay, I'm sorry. Why don't you pick me up at 7 and we go to a restaurant or something. What do you think?"<br>"A deal's a deal." That word made him feel queasy, for obvious reasons. At least obvious reasons for him.  
>"Great, then we'll see at 7.", she said, smiling at him, standing up and leaving the place.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey bitch."<br>"Chrystal, I can't go out with you tonight. I have a date." She tried really hard to sound serious, maybe even sad, but the thought of a date with Dean made her smile.  
>"I can't believe you're turning me down... wait a second. You're not having a date with your little saviour, have you?"<br>She didn't wanted to discuss this with Chrystal but lying wasn't an option.  
>"Actually yes."<br>"You won't tell me that's something serious? I mean, sure, the strong stranger saving you can be hot but really?"  
><em>That's none of your business, Chrystal<em>, she would've liked to say but instead she answered: "It's nothing serious. But maybe we'll have something more than just him saving me."  
>"That's my girl. Okay, go for it. We'll talk tomorrow." Then Chrystal hang up.<p>

* * *

><p>"How long does it take to buy a few burgers?", Sam asked when Dean entered the motel room.<br>"Shut up."  
>"No need to be in a huff. By the way, we need to check a trace tonight."<br>"I can't.", Dean simply answered, taking a burger out of the paper bag, taking a bite of it.  
>Sam gave him a confused look and asked: "What are you talking about?"<br>Dean looked at him, then quickly away again.  
>The confused look of Sam turned into a smirk, then he said: "You're going out with Caroline, don't you?"<br>"It's none of your business, Sammy."  
>"Which means yes."<br>"So what?"  
>"Just admit that you have feelings for her. I bet you even kissed already."<br>"God, Sam. What are you? Twelve?"  
>"Fine, I'll stop. Just go on your date. Have fun."<br>"I will. Thanks a lot." Dean rolled his eyes and looked away from Sam again, who just started smirking again, knowing he was right.


	5. Chapter 5

The door bell was ringing & way too excited Caroline ran down the stairs. She almost fell doen but quickly got back her balance & stood up in front of the door. She put her hair in the right position, then she opened it. Dean's mouth fell open. Compared to her he was definitely underdressed. "Hey.", she said, slightly smiling at him. "How do I look?"  
>"Better than me. Obviously. I mean, great." He was stuttering, like last time &amp; clearly felt stupid because of that. "You know, I'd have a suit if you want one." She looked down on him, he did the same, then answered, clearing his throat:<br>"Umm, sure." "It's one of my dad's. He left it here.", Caroline said while both were heading upstairs.  
>He stopped in the middle of the corridor &amp; said: "You want me to wear your dad's suit?"<br>"You take the suit or you'll go naked. It's your choice."  
>His glance was accusing but he gave in. They went in her parents' bedroom, Caroline rummaged out the suit &amp; gave it to him. "Put it on, I'll wait downstairs."<br>She left the room. Then she turned around, not quite aware why, and saw him through the door's gap taking off his shirt. Her gaze lasted on his muscle-bound and flawless body. He didn't recognize that she was standing on the corridor like a statue. Somewhere between him taking off his pants & putting on the ones from the suit, Caroline found her composure again & quickly went downstairs. 5 minutes later, Dean came down the stairs.  
>"Don't say anything. I look ridiculous."<br>Now her mouth almost fell open, staring at him. "You look great." "Sounds familiar. Let's go.", he said, opening the door & letting her leave first then both took their seats in the Impala & drove off.

* * *

><p>"This is nice, you know", Caroline started. "Yeah, it's the first time we're not meeting because you got in trouble." He laughed.<br>"I'm serious, Dean."  
>"Sorry, it's just not...my kind of date." Immediately she looked disappointed and said: "So, you don't like it."<br>"No, Caroline, don't get me wrong. This is...nice. Listen, next time, we'll have my kind of date."  
>"You should at least explain to me what's your kind of date." She started to become angry.<br>"Just not like this. I usually don't do fancy restaurants where I have to wear a suit, just so that they'll let me in, where the food costs more than a motel room. I don't want to ruin the date, Caroline."  
>"You just did.", she said, stood up from the chair &amp; left the restaurant.<br>Dean put some money on the table & followed her outside. "Caroline, wait!"  
>"Why, Dean? You obviously don't want to be on this date, I get it!" She turned around to keep walking away but then he said: "Caroline, I want to be on this date. I want to spend time with you and that's what this is about, right? You and I spending time together, getting to know each other. That's why it doesn't matter what kind of date we have."<br>She was just staring at him, speechless.  
>"Please, say something, Caroline." She hesitated, then she walked up to him &amp; kissed him.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean stopped the Impala in front of her house. "Great date."<br>"Haha, really funny." Caroline replied sarcastic. There was a short while of silence until she continued: "Do you want to come inside?"  
>"I don't think that's a good idea. I mean...it's just that...Usually, you wouldn't even have to ask but I don't want to mess things up out of rush, you know?"<br>"I trust you, Dean. I think we should take the chances we can get before it's too late." She knew what she was talking of. The last boyfriend of hers, Tyler, left town, just when things were about to get serious. He hesitated, then he said: " Fine, if you really want me to."  
>"I do.", she said with a warm smile on her face, both got out of the car &amp; went inside.<p>

What both expected to happen, didn't. They were talking all night until Caroline fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
